Le Faucheur Noir
by DoomedDuelist
Summary: Yami Tengoku, ancien membre de Nega Nebulus connu sous le nom de Black Reaper, revient aux côtés de sa reine pour l'aider à atteindre le niveau dix. Mais l'amour semble régner dans son entourage, et il risque d'être contaminé. Le point de vue est celui de Yami, sauf dans certains cas où ce sera indiqué. T pour le rating au cas où. Et désolé si vous trouvez le résumé pourri
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Le Faucheur Noir**

Je m'ennuie.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous fichez complètement du fait que je m'ennuie. Mais il faut me comprendre. La journée avait pas trop mal commencé en ce dimanche : je m'étais levé assez tôt pour pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner et jouer à Brain Burst.

Mais je crois que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Yami Tengoku. Je suis un jeune garçon de quatorze ans. Je porte généralement une chemise et un jean noirs accompagnés d'une simple paire de chaussures, noires également. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime le noir.

Et ça se voit parfaitement avec mon avatar de duel, Black Reaper : un long manteau noir me recouvrant intégralement, laissant voir un regard rouge sang. Mon arme favorite est ma faux, The Judgment. Cette faux est un souvenir d'une personne qui m'a aidé par le passé. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus car c'est une partie de mon passé que je préfère taire.

Pour en revenir à la source de mon ennui, il s'agit simplement du fait qu'à peine sorti de chez moi, je me suis fait défier. Certains vont penser «Et alors?». Et je leur réponds que ce n'est pas le fait que l'on m'ait défié qui m'ennuie, c'est le fait que ce combat n'ait duré que quelques secondes. Et en plus, le Burst Linker était de niveau six. Bon, je suis niveau huit, mais quand même...

Enfin bref, voyons voir si il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

-Unlimited Burst.

Et voilà, j'ai repris l'apparence de Black Reaper. J'explore les alentours et je me rends compte qu'un combat s'apprête à commencer non loin du lycée où je vais aller à partir de maintenant. Je me mets du côté des spectateurs, assez proche d'un avatar argenté assez maigrichon et d'un avatar bleu qui à l'air plutôt fort. Les deux Burst Linkers combattants sont un avatar vert aux allures de petite sorcière avec une cloche en guise de bras gauche (étrange) et un avatar couleur cuivre armé de deux épées. A en croire les noms, ils s'appelaient respectivement Lime Bell et Copper Blade.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me disais que la petite sorcière verte me disait quelque chose. Si les rumeurs sont exactes, Lime Bell a des capacités de soin. Ce combat risquait de ne pas être évident pour elle si elle n'avait pas un minimum d'astuce, les soigneurs ayant rarement une grande puissance offensive.

Et le dit combat commença. Et comme je m'y attendais, Lime Bell avait du mal à contrer les coup d'épée de Copper Blade. Bien sûr, elle arrivait à placer plusieurs coups, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle chutait sa barre de vie, elle risquait fort de perdre.

-Sans intérêt, dis-je à voix basse pour que personne ne m'entende.

Mais il semblerait que l'avatar argenté m'ait entendu, vu qu'il s'est retourné vers moi et qu'il a répliqué.

-Elle n'est pas sans intérêt, dit-il assez violemment.

-Haru, calme-toi, dit l'avatar bleu.

-Ton ami bleu a raison, dis-je à l'avatar argenté. J'ignore si c'est votre amie ou non, mais à moins qu'elle puisse frapper fort, je doute qu'elle réussisse à s'en sortir.

-Tu sembles sûr de sa défaite, enchaîna l'avatar bleu. Mais regarde sa jauge de mouvement spécial.

Je constata effectivement qu'elle était pleine.

-Elle est pleine, et alors? Même si Lime Bell réussissait à se soigner avec son mouvement spécial, Copper Blade pourrait également sortir son propre mouvement spécial.

Sauf que Copper Blade sortit son mouvement spécial. Ses épées s'électrifièrent et projetèrent une onde électrique que Lime Bell esquiva sans problème avant de se soigner grâce à son propre mouvement spécial (même si pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait s'attaquer).

-J'ai rien dit, elle peut encore gagner... On dirait que ce combat n'est pas sans intérêt.

Sauf que Copper Blade lâcha une épée l'espace d'un instant et claqua des doigts. A ce moment-là, plusieurs avatars encerclèrent Lime Bell tandis que d'autres empêchèrent les spectateurs d'intervenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda l'avatar argenté.

-C'est évident très cher, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. Copper Blade semble avoir compris que seul, il ne gagnerait pas. Alors il a appelé ses petits camarades pour lui venir en aide. Et empêcher toute intervention par la même occasion.

-Exactement, dit un avatar de couleur rouge qui nous bloquait. Vous ne pourrez pas aider Lime Bell et ce sera un gros coup porté à Nega Nebulus.

Je tilta au nom de «Nega Nebulus».

-Comment ça «ce sera un gros coup porté à Nega Nebulus»?

-Il semblerait que tu ignores que Lime Bell appartient à la légion noire Nega Nebulus. D'ailleurs, tes deux amis ici présent en font également partie. Je te présente Silver Crow et Cyan Pile.

Il venait de dire... que trois membres de Nega Nebulus étaient là? C'est génial, j'allais peut-être enfin retourner aux côtés de ma reine. Mais je devais d'abord demander confirmation.

-Ce qu'il dit est vrai? demandais-je à mes deux nouveaux «amis».

-Oui, répondit Silver Crow.

Je crois qu'après avoir entendu sa réponse, je n'ai jamais autant rit depuis longtemps.

-AHAHAHAHAH, ENFIN!

-Enfin quoi? demanda l'avatar rouge, ignorant le sort que je lui réservais.

Soudain, je fis apparaître The Judgment avant de faucher tous ceux qui me gênaient.

-Le Faucheur Noir est de retour!

Je commença à me déplacer à toute vitesse, fauchant les avatars qui bloquaient les autres, avant de me placer entre Lime Bell et Copper Blade. Surpris, l'avatar de cuivre se mit à hurler.

-QUI ES-TU POUR TE MÊLER DE CA?

-On dirait que les nouveaux ignorent qui je suis. Mais peut importe, je vais me présenter.

Je me mis en position offensive, prêt à faucher quiconque oserait s'approcher.

-Je suis le juge des ténèbres qui châtie ses ennemis. Je suis le faucheur noir qui de sa faux protège son roi. Je suis Black Reaper.

Les avatars ennemis tressaillirent.

-... Black Reaper? Le Black Reaper? Le Burst Linker de niveau huit qui surpasserait même les chefs de légion?

-Ma réputation est peut-être un peu exagérée, mais je suis bien ce Black Reaper.

-Alors tu es un allié? demanda Lime Bell.

Je me retourna vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage (je ne sais pas vraiment si je souriais, vu que moi-même, je n'avais jamais vu à quoi je ressemblais sans mon manteau noir)

-Bien sûr, et tu peux compter sur moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Reine et Juge**

(PdV Kuroyukihime)

J'étais restée en retrait pour observer le combat, mais quand Copper Blade a appelé ses alliés, j'allais m'apprêter à intervenir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Black Reaper le fasse avant moi.

Il n'a pas changé par rapport à mes souvenirs, il est toujours prêt à tout pour protéger ses camarades, même si il les connaît à peine voire pas du tout. Surtout que les actes de lâcheté l'ont toujours irrité, parfois au point de tout dévaster. Et dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut se mettre à l'abri. Comme maintenant.

Mais pourquoi diable attrape t-il Kurashima? Surtout qu'elle crie fort.

-MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER OUI?

-D'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te fauche par inadvertance.

-...

Il a réussi à la calmer. C'est plutôt bien joué de sa part. Enfin, jusqu'à la partie où il apparaît d'un coup juste devant moi.

-Reaper, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas apparaître devant tes alliés de cette manière?

-Vous vous fatigueriez pour rien ma reine. Mais si vous pouviez protéger Lime Bell contre mes coups perdus, ça me serait fort utile.

-Très bien, mais à une condition. Je veux que ton jugement soit la dernière chose qu'ils vivent dans le monde accéléré.

-Yes, my queen!

Il a à peine déposé Kurashima qu'il repart au combat. Il est peut-être l'un des plus puissants Burst Linkers, il fonce toujours dans le tas dès que je lui demande de se battre. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Il est toujours comme ça? demanda Kurashima.

-Toujours. Mais ce n'est surtout pas un Burst Linker à sous-estimer.

-Chiyu! Senpai!

-Chiyu! Maître!

Tiens, voilà Haruyuki et «Professeur». Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Ouf, vous avez l'air d'aller bien, dit Haruyuki. On est désolés de ne pas être intervenu, mais l'intervention éclair de Black Reaper nous a surpris.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, Black Reaper est probablement à l'heure actuelle le plus rapide des Burst Linkers. Mais ce qui le rend puissant, c'est non seulement cette vitesse incroyable, mais aussi la faux qu'il manie, The Judgement.

-Justement maître, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose dessus?

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ait donné. Comme il s'agit d'un manieur de faux par nature, je pensais qu'il serait le plus à même d'utiliser son plein potentiel. Et il suffit de voir le combat qu'il mène en ce moment pour voir le résultat.

Il était effectivement en train d'abattre Burst Linker sur Burst Linker.

-Il est monstrueux, dit Haruyuki.

-Comment peut-on prendre du plaisir à faire ça? demanda Kurashima.

-Je lui ai posé la question autre fois, et je me souviens encore de sa réponse. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire ça, mais que c'était plus fort que lui. Mais j'ignore pourquoi. C'est peut-être lié à son passé, qui sait.

(PdV Yami)

La lâcheté... Ça m'a toujours répugné. Que ce soit lorsqu'on se met à plusieurs sur une seule personne, lorsqu'on attaque par derrière... ou lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un dans son sommeil.

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Je dois me concentrer pour en finir au plus vite.

-C'est l'heure de la moisson.

Plusieurs adversaires me foncèrent dessus, mais je les affaiblit sérieusement d'un mouvement circulaire, les faisant reculer par la même occasion.

Ils décidèrent donc d'attaquer à distance, ce qui m'arrange bien. Ils vont découvrir la puissance de ma volonté.

-Barrier of Wind!

Je lâcha The Judgment qui se mit à tourner à toute vitesse autour de moi, créant une mini-tornade qui fit office de barrière de protection face aux attaques adverses.

-Reaper Tornado!

The Judgment s'arrêta de tourner temporairement avant de reformer une tornade qui cette fois-ci frappa mes adversaires, ne laissant que Copper Blade après son passage.

-Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire? lui demandai-je en faisant revenir The Judgment dans ma main.

-Electric Wave!

Il lance encore son mouvement spécial, mais l'utilisa plusieurs fois consécutives. Sauf que les ondes électriques me traversèrent en ne faisant presque aucun dégât.

-Inutile, les attaques immatérielles à base de feu, d'eau, d'air ou d'électricité n'ont presque aucun effet sur moi.

-Sauf que mon but n'était pas vraiment de t'achever, dit-il, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu.

-Comment ça?

-Je connais le point faible de ton mouvement spécial. Il ne peut marcher que si certaines conditions sont réunies, et le fait que ton pourcentage de vie restante soit supérieur à celui de ton adversaire en est une.

-... Tu n'y est absolument pas. Il est vrai que les pourcentages de vie restante influencent la réussite de mon mouvement spécial, mais pas de cette manière. Surtout que ce n'est pas un problème. Loin de là.

-... Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire que les autres conditions sont amplement suffisantes.

Je me mis en position pour lui porter une ultime attaque.

-Le juge des ténèbres a rendu le jugement de sa reine. Et le verdict est... COUPABLE!

Je me retrouva l'instant suivant derrière lui. Il commença à se retourner, mais il était trop tard.

-Last Judgment!

The Judgment s'entoura d'une lueur aussi sinistre que la mort avant que j'abatte ma faux sur Copper Blade. Quelques instant passèrent, le monde comme figé, puis mon adversaire disparut dans le néant.

Sauf que Last Judgment a un énorme point faible. Si le coup réussit, ma vie chute jusqu'à son minimum, me laissant souvent sans protection.

Je m'approcha de ma reine et des trois autres membres de Nega Nebulus.

-Est-ce que ma performance vous a plu? Demandai-je.

Silver Crow, Cyan Pile et Lime Bell ne dirent rien. Et je peux les comprendre, sachant que ma puissance égale probablement celle de l'actuel Roi Rouge. Mais je n'irais pas vérifier, vu que les combattants avec une longue portée me posent plus de problèmes. En revanche, ma reine était plus loquace.

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, comme toujours. Bien joué, mon très cher Reaper.

-Vous me flattez ma reine. Mais nous ferions mieux de nous éloigner pour discuter. Suivez-moi tous.

Je les emmena assez rapidement à des endroits où il y avait des Leap Points. Il nous fallut exactement cinq minutes pour réunir la quantité nécessaire pour tous nous déconnecter. Et encore, c'est à cause des quelques monstres rencontrés. Et sans Lime Bell et son mouvement spécial, j'aurais pu y rester.

-Avant qu'on se déconnecte, j'aimerais que nous nous retrouvions tous dans le monde réel, histoire d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

-Je suis d'accord avec Reaper, dit ma reine. As-tu une idée d'où nous pouvons nous retrouver?

-Chez moi, dans une heure, le temps que mes parents partent au travail.

-Où habites-tu? demanda Slver Crow.

Utilisant le manche de The Judgment, j'écrivis mon adresse sur le sol.

-Dans une heure à cette adresse, ça vous convient?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Très bien, sur ce...

J'effaçai rapidement l'adresse, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise visite.

-A dans une heure. Et si c'est ma sœur ou mon frère qui vient vous ouvrir, il vous suffira de dire que le Faucheur Noir vous a invité, ils comprendront.

Sur ces mots, je me déconnecta et retourna dans le monde réel.

-Une heure à attendre... C'est trop long.


End file.
